Prenez la vie côté Quiry !
by Once Upon a Mary
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêver de voir un certain Irlandais et une blonde ensemble ? Quiry ! Ou, lorsque Quinn se blesse à cause de Rory, celui ci s'en veut tellement qu'il veut se faire pardonner... En acceptant de faire ses moindres désirs !


Glee – Auditorium – 15 h 30

Rory.

« YEAH ! Un bisou pour le gagnant. »

Je souris alors que je regardai Rachel embrasser Finn. Ne sont-ils pas fous, ces américains ? S'embrasser juste parce qu'on gagne un pierre feuille ciseaux, et l'occasion de passer en premier... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça peut être lorsqu'ils se marient ou.. Ont un enfant. Alors que je me dirigea vers les coulisses, je remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul à trouver ça bizarre, car l'unique blonde du club fronçait les sourcils. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose, ce qui était... Surement plus logique que mes propres pensées.  
>En coulisse, j'enfilai rapidement ma tenue, puis remarquai l'accessoire que tous les garçons s'empressaient déjà de mettre : la moustache.<p>

« Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment obligé de mettre ça ? Non pas que je trouve ça horrible, mais j'aurai peur d'éternuer. »

En vérité, je trouvais ça horrible, mais j'étais trop mal placé pour le faire remarquer. Finn me regarda et me sourit, puis après m'avoir mis une tape dans le dos, me répondit.

« T'en fais pas, y a pas de soucis. Anxieux ? »

« Un peu... »

« Tout ira bien, mais tout de suite, les Troubletones sont impatientes de voir la pâtée qu'on va leur mettre ! »

Dit Rachel en entrant dans la salle. Finn passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et me sourit, une fois de plus. J'hochais la tête de haut en bas, puis en compagnie de tout les New Directions, nous nous installâmes sur la scène. Enfin, Finn prit place au milieu de la scène. J'étais impatient, et en même temps inquiet. J'avais travaillé mon accent, mais si je me trompais dans les paroles ? Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et je me retournais.

« T'inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien. »

« Cela t'est déjà arrivé de... T'évanouir sur scène ? » demandais-je à la jeune blonde qui me faisait face.

« Et bien, non. Mais dis-toi que c'est pas comme ci c'était, les sectionnales. »

Je lui souris, puis la musique démarra. C'était un Mash-up de " I can't go for that " et " You make my dreams come true" . Finn commença à chanter, puis on y alla. Et puis, ma partie. En faite, c'était trop facile ! Un fois terminé, Tina et moi nous retournâmes en arrière, et Finn reprit la chanson. Je soufflais, et je vis Quinn me sourire, élargissant le mien. Puis vint la partie danse, où l'on devait s'échanger les partenaires.

Et... J'ai tout fais foiré, mais vraiment, vraiment tout ! Alors que Noah m'échangeait Quinn contre Tina, je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper et elle tomba à terre... Elle aurait put se relever sans problèmes, sauf que... Elle s'était pris le projecteur qui était au sol, et s'était entailler le bras. Aussitôt, la musique s'arrêta, et tous se précipitèrent sur la blessée. Aussitôt, je me confondis en excuses.

« Par tout les dieux, je suis désolé Quinn ! Je.. Je.. Je suis désolé. »

« Ferme la, l'Irlandais, on comprend rien à ce que tu dis ! »

Je soupirais à l'ordre de la Latina et baissais la tête. Quel boulet je suis, c'est pas possible ! J'aurai jamais dus rejoindre le glee club ! C'était ...

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière ! »

« C'est bon, je vais bien. »

« Ça pisse le sang Quinn ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle me regarda, puis se releva. Elle sortie de la scène, se dirigeant vers le fond de l'auditorium.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Voir l'infirmière » répondit-elle dans un simple sourire.

La porte refermée, des cris s'élevèrent à mon encontre, la plupart des troubletones.

« Tu aurais pas pus faire attention ? »

« Tu sers à rien, retournes chez les verts ! »

« Hey hey hey, Fichez lui la paix ! »

« Finn a raison. Ça suffit ! Vous n'avez jamais fait d'erreurs, à vos débuts ? Quinn va bien, alors maintenant, taisez-vous ! »

A l'ordre de Monsieur Schuester, tous se turent. Je murmurais un énième désolé, puis je sortis à mon tour de l'auditorium. Je servais à rien, Santana avait raison. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je la lâche en plein sur le spot ? Je suis vraiment nul !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie, prendre des nouvelles de Quinn. Je la retrouvais en compagnie de l'infirmière qui était en train de lui nettoyer la plaie. Je le regardai de loin, un air sans doute dépité sur le visage. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, elle me sourit, et me fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Ce que je fis, sans plus attendre.

« Je suis tellement désolée Quinn, je... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as été très bon, pendant la performance. »

Elle me sourit. Je regardai mes pieds. Elle était ici, une entaille sur le bras, par ma faute, et la seule chose qu'elle me disait, c'était que j'étais bon ? Elle aurait dut.. Me crier dessus, me frapper même !

« Rory, la première fois que j'ai chanté, j'ai vomi sur scène. Bon, c'était parce que j'étais enceinte aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que c'est normal de ne pas réussir, la première fois. »

« Oui, mais toi, tu as juste vomi ! »

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas mal, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Crois moi, j'ai vu pire. »

Je suppose qu'elle voulait parler de son accouchement. J'avais eus vent de cette histoire. Il y a de cela trois ans, environ, elle avait eut un enfant avec Puck, alors qu'elle sortait avec Finn. Je ne connais pas l'histoire entière ( Brittany est bavarde le soir, mais Lord Tubbington lui a dit de ne pas me raconter l'histoire entière. ) Mais je sais que je ne suis personne pour la juger, et je n'en ai d'ailleurs aucune envie, le passé est le passé. Et maintenant, il me semble que c'est une fille bien.

« Merci Quinn. »

Elle me sourit, puis l'infirmière lui enroula une bande autour de son pansement.

« Tu es sure que ça va ? »

« Si tu tiens tant à te faire pardonner... »

« Oui ? »

« Offre moi des chocolats ! »

J'éclatais de rire, suivit d'elle. Je lui souris, elle m'attrapa le bras, sauta de son lit puis on sortit dans le couloir. Je la ramena à son casier, où elle prit ses affaires, puis je la raccompagna chez elle à sa demande, ne se sentant pas conduire.


End file.
